


pucker up baby

by GabrielMacht



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Feminization, Flirting, M/M, Makeup, sephora!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielMacht/pseuds/GabrielMacht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one in which niall dares harry to go inside sephora and harry runs into one of the makeup artists, louis, who thinks it would be fun to make harry pretty with his handy dandy brushes</p>
            </blockquote>





	pucker up baby

**Author's Note:**

> hello so for anyone that was waiting for the sequel to my daddy kink story, that will happen soon i promise! this story came to me actually when i was browsing through sephora and noticed the workers and how intimidating and put together they were and i was thinking what if larry happened in something like this because i saw a boy trying to apply makeup and yeah there will be smut in the sequel to this!!! sorry i don't like doing chapters i like sequels.

"Cmon H, just go in" Niall exclaimed loudly pointing at the store. They were in their local mall and right outside the very crowded makeup store, Sephora. They were supposed to be studying but once they got ice cream and started walking around, well it was certain studying wouldn't happen for a while. "No way Niall" Harry frowned "Why are you scared of a little makeup" Niall teased. Harry sighed before walking toward the store to shut up the Irish lad. 

As soon as they stepped in they were greeting by the smell of powders and polishes and a woman who was dressed lavishly in black and had on heavy red lipstick, her name tag read 'Perrie'. "Hello boys is there anything I can help you with today?" she smiles. 

"Well Harry here-" Niall began but was cut off by a loud yet soft voice

"Perrie! The shipment truck is outside and they need someone to differ eye shadows and I know that's your strong point please go deal with them I'll deal with these boys" a caramel haired boy exclaimed. He was clad in a a black oxford shirt, black blazer, and dark wash jeans that hugged his strong thighs. 

"Got it Louis, bye boys Louis here will take care of you" Perrie said before rushing off to the back leaving them with this new man. 

"Alrighty boys so what can I do for you today? Gifts for a girl?" Louis said leaning against a studio mirror, he really was beautiful all tan skin almost glowing, pastel blue eyes, and soft hair. 

"Hah if Harry actually liked girls" Niall laughed harder than he should have

"Niall!"

"Maybe you can give Harry here a makeover?" Niall laughed out making Harry punch his shoulder

"Well that can be arranged yeah? You know makeup isn't only for women, we can always fix you up something natural. Actually there's a new unisex cosmetics line that now debuted here from overseas, which I would love to talk to you about. Is that okay Harry?" Louis asked smiling toward the younger boy 

Harry blushed at the way he said his name before nodding "Yeah s-sure" he mumbled ignoring Nialls giggles 

"I'll be going to the video game store while you get all pretty" Niall laughed and went

"Okay great! Come sit up on this studio chair so we can get right into it" Louis said grabbing some pamphlets and brushes from his side table

Harry shifted, he never thought about wearing makeup ever, But Louis seemed to know what he was doing he had to be at least 21, far older than Harry's 17 year old self, so he must know what he's talking about. 

He sat at a tall studio char in front of a mirror and it had a vanity with brushes and lipsticks all on top of it. 

"Okay, so this makeup line is called Ode Eden, and it's a new line that we just got over here and it's focused more on the natural side of things rather than the glitz and the glam of things, it is designed for unisex so it's nothing strange to see it on a man. It also has a set of brushes which are natural as well and come in a kit of 4 which we can talk about later of course if you decide to purchase anything.This is shipped from overseas actually and it's very natural and very focused also on improving the features you already have. Anyway are there any issues you want to discuss? Anything with your face anything you want to fix?" Louis questioned rubbing his finger pads over Harry's cheeks making little butterflies appear in Harry's stomach. 

"Um well sometimes my skin has like breakouts? And I like it when my eyes pop" Harry clenches out embarrassed

"Hey there sweetie, look at me love, there's nothing to be embarrassed about we aren't all perfect. You've got lovely eyes and I would love to see those pop more." Louis whispered like it was their secret and his soothed circles into Harry's thigh. 

"Thank you Louis-Thank you" Harry stumbled out 

"Anytime babe, okay now lets see here, I can use some mousse foundation and pressed powder on your skin, maybe something light with minerals to just even out your skin. Any other time we would put on a primer but just for this trial we won't. I think you'd be the ivory shade, and I'll just grab this brush and sooth it on" He drawled out reaching for a cylinder filled with mousse textured foundation and he pumped some and then rubbed it on his stippling brush and just dotted a bit onto Harry's face only to where it was needed to really conceal any lines of demarcation. He then pulled out a sleek black compact and a beige brush with soft bristles. He patted it in the product and applied smoothly and lightly working his way from Harry's forehead down to his chin. 

Harry almost purred at how relaxed he was from the feeling of the brush against his skin. 

"Now I'm going to set the powder with this spray that's just going to basically make sure you don't sweat it out or something" He says quickly and then sprays on a misty spray all over his face. 

"Okay, it looks lovely so far, next you said you wanted eyes right? I think we should use some mascara, something light of course so it's not too obvious you're wearing it. That'll just lengthen your lashes and really open your eyes. After I think we should play around with your plump little lips there mister" Louis smirked poking his finger to Harry's plump bottom lip and Harry had to resist the urge to suck on Louis' finger. 

Harry nodded he didn't want to speak too much and ruin the moment. 

Louis grabbed a tube of mascara and smaller tubes that Harry didn't know what they were. He opened the mascara and pumped it a couple of times.

"Okay lovely, now just I want you to give me lazy eyes and when I'm done applying them I want you to bat your eyes at me, got it?" Louis said happily scooting closer to Harry. 

"Yeah got it"

Louis took out the mascara stick and applied thick coats to Harry's lashes putting 4 coats each to really lengthen his lashes. And then opened up the mystery small tubes. The first one was small and had an orange coloring. 

"This is just some lip balm, it's completely colorless so it'll just appear matte, no shine whatsoever" Louis said uncapping the tube "Now just part your lips slightly for me" And if that didn't make Harry's knees shake then he didn't know what would. 

Louis began applying the balm softly and surely. He rolled it around 3 times to each lip. "Now rub them together and make me a kissy face" Harry giggled but did it anyway making Louis giggle. 

"Okay now I think your lips are lovely but I really think some slight color will really brighten up your complexion. Nothing to crazy just a little color just a small bit, what do you think Harry?" 

"Well I mean I guess yeah as long as it's not too much please" Harry said twiddling his fingers together. 

"Great! I have the perfect shade." Louis said cheerfully grabbing the extra tube and uncapping it revealing a grapefruit/salmon shade. Harry knew the drill so he again parted his lips and Louis repeated the same process as he did with the balm except this time he added more to the bottom lip a bit. Harry then as before rubbed his lips together again.

Just then a tan boy came who had his black hair in a quiff and he was drop dead gorgeous and he made Harry awfully jealous of how beautiful he was. 

"Zayn!" Louis exclaimed 

"Hey mate" the boy, Zayn, said, he really was beautiful dressed in a black v neck and dark jeans 

"Just the guy I needed to see, do you know where we put our plum colors for the lips?" Louis asked frizzled 

"I think we actually just ran out it's very popular for the fall, why did you need it?"

"Well I was going to try some on my boy Harry here but it's alright" Louis smiled and Harry's heart bounced at 'my boy' 

"I can put in an order if you want?" Zayn asking looking between Harry and Louis

"No mate it's all good thanks, can you just go help Liam at the register please?" 

"Yeah got it man" Zayn smiled and went his way

"How do you feel about some blush?" Louis asked smirking deviously as he pulled out a brush and compact

"Erm I don't want to look like a girl" Harry whispered, he still felt incredible jealous of Zayn

"You'll be a pretty boy yeah? Just a little color will do you great" Louis said patting the brush into the now open compact and applying it to the apples of Harry's cheeks an drawing it out to his sideburns. 

"So is Zayn your boyfriend?" Harry asked casually but his face felt hot

Louis laughed loudly "Boyfriend? No not at all he's like a brother to me I would never in a million years. Why do you ask? Is someone a little jealous?" 

"No I was just thinking he's beautiful you're beautiful and it made sense" Harry mumbled looking away 

"Yeah? But we are too close to be together to be honest with you" 

"Oh I understand" Harry said dreamily as Louis continued applying blush to his cheeks softly 

"Absolutely gorgeous one you are" Louis said making Harry buckle his knees a little 

"Thank you Lou" Harry said softly blushing a bit

"Perfect absolutely perfect, now do you mind if I just care for your fingers a bit babe? Nothing to crazy again, just maybe some cuticle cream and clear coat? You have got some lovely fingers on you absolutely lovely and long" The makeup artist said playing with the index finger and thumb getting a little sidetracked. 

"Yeah do whatever I really like this" He blushes placing his hands in front of Louis

"I'm glad" Louis says grabbing a clear container of some pink cuticle cream and some clear polish. He took out some clear tube of polish and placed it next to him. He opened the cream and tapped some into his palm, he then rubbed them into his finger pads and started massaging them into the skin under Harry's nails just grounding them in roughly in circles onto each finger and when he got to his favorite of Harry's fingers (the thumb) he went softer and more languid and then he brought up the thumb and gave it a little kiss keeping eye contact firmly with Harry. 

The little peck turned into an almost suction type of kiss and before he knew it he started sucking on Harry's thumb aggressively his eyes never leaving the younger boys. 

"What-What are you doing Lou-Louis?" Harry whimpered

Louis gave a last little suck before detaching "Mmm sorry cutie pie, your hands are just sinful you know" he said gruffly and then grabbed the clear coat swiftly and opened it. 

"Just the clear coat and you should be set" 

Louis applied two coats to each finger and then blew on them a bit before putting away all the brushes and supplies. 

"Now you can always come back and purchase any of these but of course if you don't have the money on you right now or you're just not sure that you'd want to purchase anything I'll give you a couple of products for free just so you can test them out, such as the cream, the pressed powder and of course the lip balm and lipstick. I don't want you to be embarrassed though okay doll? You look beautiful" Louis said endearingly

"Thank you so much this was honestly fun" Harry smiled getting up

"Now actually if you don't have anything to do after I run a certain shop here and I'd really think you'd love to try on some things there" Louis said quietly

Harry furrowed his eyebrows "What kind of shop?" 

"A lingerie shop"

"Lingerie? Like lace and thongs?" Harry said fiddling with his now softer fingers

"Mhmm and I have a couple of items that I think would really suit your body, what do you think, you wanna be a good boy and come along with me?" Louis flirted

Harry whined softly and nodded frivolously "Please" 

"Yeah? Come on then I have the perfect things for you there I'd love to put you in some lace and bows baby" Louis groaned rubbing soft circles into Harry's hips. 

Harry nodded "Yeah, yeah please Louis" 

Louis then grabbed Harry's hand and led him into his land of lace and bows and everything he needed to make Harry his good boy.

**Author's Note:**

> give me your feedback! there will be a sequel!!!
> 
> twitter: swellinglouis
> 
> tumblr: barrryallen


End file.
